


Dimples

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on his favourite aspect of Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: morethanbrotherssoulmates

The sun was bright and the wind gentle as Sam and Dean laid under some trees on the boundary of a field. The rest of the world seemed to rush by in a blur around them as they lay in silence.

Sam laid with his eyes closed, arms stretched above his head, pulling his t-shirt up to reveal a small sliver of skin just above his jeans. As relaxed as they both were Dean just couldn’t take his eyes off of his little brother. He yearned for more moments like this, moments of peace where he could just drink in Sam in all his glory.

Dean dragged his eyes over his brother’s muscular form. It was clear that Sam was a fit bloke. Every muscle on his body seemed to be perfectly toned and dusted with a beautiful tinge of golden brown making him irresistible to women and probably even most men. Dean had seen Sam’s body in all forms; from chubby toddler, to gangly teenager, to fit man and sure it had been an amazing transformation but the fact that it was forever changing is exactly why it wasn’t Dean’s favourite part of Sam.

Dean moved his gaze upwards to examine Sam’s face. This is where his favourite part of Sam could be found. He couldn’t see them now but he knew exactly where they were, hidden under his relaxed muscles, almost as if they were a secret a select few got to view. He closed his eyes and smiled as memories of Sam at various ages flashed through his mind – Sam’s perfect smile and definitive dimples never changing. Dean opened his eyes again to stare at his brother.

“Dean you are doing it again”, Sam chuckled opening his eyes and throwing Dean one of those perfect smiles.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the stunning sight.

“Hello earth to Dean?” Sam said waving a hand in front of his brother’s eyes.

“Oh sorry I just got caught up in thought”, Dean said blushing.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Just something precious to me” Dean said smiling before drawing Sam closer, kissing both of his dimples and bring their lips together.


End file.
